deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Weekly Thumbnail Contest Weeks 11-20
Welcome! Welcome to Weeks 11-20 of UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. Feel free to look at all the entries, winners or if your feeling lucky, enter a thumbnail of your very own. Please keep in mind that the winning thumbnails are chosen by me & therefore are MY opinion. Rules! Rule #1: You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the Contest. Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. How Do Points Work?! Every week, depending on where you place you will be given a set number of Points. These Points are use for keeping track of who has done the best over the course of the Contest. The Points given are as follows. 1st place: 11 Points 2nd place: 10 Points 3rd place: 9 Points 4th place: 8 Points 5th place: 7 Points HM1st: place: 6 Points HM2nd: place: 5 Points HM3rd place: 4 Points HM4th place: 3 Points HM5th place: 2 Points No placing: 1 Point This Weeks Challenge Is...! Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne Entries will be taken until next Friday 9:00PM AEDT (Friday 4:00AM PT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Hint for next week: Two comic book legends, they've fought once before. But when the future rolls round, what lies in store? Click here to check out the past challenge videos! Entries! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja Greninja VS Espio.png|UTF Greninja vs espio.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Espio the Chameleon VS Greninja.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Espio VS Greninja.png|Dhdfan100 Death Battle Thumbnail- Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja.png|Pormald GreninjavsEspio(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Espio VS Greninja .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake LC VS ND.png|UTF Lara croft vs nathan drake.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Death Battle Thumbnail - Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake.png|Pormald Nathan Drake VS Lara Croft .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (Dhdfan100).png|Dhdfan100 Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered Mario VS Sonic Remastered (UTF).png|UTF Mario VS Sonic Remastered .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Mario vs sonic remastered.png|Bowserdude Mario vs Sonic Remastered.png|Pormald Mario VS Sonic Remastered (Dhdfan100).png|Dhdfan100 A Rematch of Legends.png|MMPY999 Mario VS Sonic Gan2.png|Ganime Mario vs sonic remaster.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Mario VS Sonic Remaster New.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan White tanooki mario versus hyper sonic.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Mario vs Sonic REMASTERED.png|GameboyAdv1 Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League Avengers VS Justice League.png|UTF Death Battle - Avengers VS Justice League.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Justice league vs avengers.png|Savage Samurai Avengers Justice League.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Avengers vs Justice League.png|Pormald Justice League vs Avengers.jpg|FEVG620 Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim.png|UTF Scott pilgrim vs travis touchdown 2.png|SavageSamurai Death Battle - Scott VS Travis.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Travis touchdown scott pilgrim.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim.png|Pormald Scott Pilgrim VS Travis Touchdown.png|Dhdfan100 Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim 2 (No More Heroes vs Scott Pilgrim).jpg|Prof Manegg Disqualified Entries! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered Death Battle - Mario VS Sonic Remaster OLD.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan (Thumbnail Changed) Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Travis VS Scott.png|Mlp4life (Thumbnail disqualified by request) Honerable Mentions! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja Espio VS Greninja .jpeg|HM1st: Brobuscus101 Greninja vs espio.png|HM2nd: Savage Samurai Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Lara croft vs nathan drake.png|HM1st: Savage Samurai Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered White tanooki mario versus hyper sonic.png|HM1st: ArgintinianDeadpool Mario vs Sonic REMASTERED.png|HM2nd: GameBoyAdv1 Death Battle - Mario VS Sonic Remaster New.jpg|HM3rd: JustAGravityFallsFan Mario VS Sonic Remastered .jpeg|HM4th: Brobuscus101 Mario vs sonic remaster.png|HM5th: SavageSamurai Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League Avengers VS Justice League.png|HM1st: UTF Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Death Battle - Scott VS Travis.jpg|HM1st: JustAGravityFallsFan Scott pilgrim vs travis touchdown 2.png|HM2nd: Savage Samurai Top 5! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja Death Battle - Espio the Chameleon VS Greninja.jpg|5th: JustAGravityFallsFan GreninjavsEspio(Aravy).png|4th: SniperChefAravy Espio VS Greninja.png|3rd: Dhdfan100 Greninja VS Espio.png|2nd: UTF Death Battle Thumbnail- Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja.png|1st: Pormald Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Death Battle - Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.jpg|5th: JustAGravityFallsFan Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (Dhdfan100).png|4th: Dhdfan100 Nathan Drake VS Lara Croft .jpeg|3rd: Brobuscus101 Death Battle Thumbnail - Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake.png|2nd: Pormald LC VS ND.png|1st: UTF Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered Mario vs sonic remastered.png|5th: Bowserdude Mario VS Sonic Remastered (UTF).png|4th: UTF Mario VS Sonic Gan2.png|3rd: Ganime Mario vs Sonic Remastered.png|2nd: Pormald Mario VS Sonic Remastered (Dhdfan100).png|1st: Dhdfan100 Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League Avengers vs Justice League.png|5th: Pormald Justice league vs avengers.png|4th: SavageSamurai Death Battle - Avengers VS Justice League.jpg|3rd: JustAGravityFallsFan Avengers Justice League.png|2nd: ArgintinianDeadpool Justice League vs Avengers.jpg|1st: FEVG620 Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim 2 (No More Heroes vs Scott Pilgrim).jpg|5th: Prof Manegg Scott Pilgrim VS Travis Touchdown.png|4th: Dhdfan100 Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim.png|3rd: UTF Travis touchdown scott pilgrim.png|2nd: ArgintinianDeadpool Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim.png|1st: Pormald Points! Polls! Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown. Who do you think would win? Bowser Jr. Tron Bonne Tie I Don't Know Category:Blog posts